Heroes' Ideal Unity: Dimension Girl B9
Heroes' Ideal Unity: Dimension Girl B9 is the 13th installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series and the first of the Kira Saga. The series introduced a young girl who is a humanized D-Remote 2.0 and four others who serves as new main characters. The plot revolves around the formation of the tertiary recruit. Premise After the completion of the first and second roster, the team seeks to find the recruits of the third roster. Miki and Maiko a young girl known as 'Dimension Girl B9', who is a D-Remote 2.0 turned human.... Episodes Story Arcs:- * 1 - 3: Dimension Girl B9 Arc * 4 - 9: Arctchi Kidnapped Arc * 10 - 13: Past Connections Arc * 14 - 17: The Iron Tail Arc * 18 - 20: Corrupted Silver Crystal Arc * 21 - 24: Party Princess Arc * 25 - 27: Blackout Arc * 28 - 30: TV Maniac Arc * 31 - 32: Young Assasin Arc * 33 - 35: Supernatural Dispersion Arc * 36 - 38: Arthur's Descendant Arc * 39 - 40: Boxing Rink Mayhem Arc * 41 - 45: Nemuru's Training Arc * 46 - 49: Arctic Expidition Arc * 50 - 53: Astronaut Rescue Arc * 54 - 59: Mad Doctor Arc * 60 - 65: Strange Village Arc * 66 - 73: Darkness Army Remnant Arc Main Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team First Roster Miki Eien The leader of the Neo FC Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Sarah A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Misaki A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Fine Trace A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. She attends Ponyville School. Kibotchi A Tamagotchi with access to magical powers. Recently rejoined the team, her purpose is now 'to use her powers to the good of the people of Earth'. She attends Tamagotchi School. Second Roster Maiko Kiseki A young girl who is equipped with the blue-coloured variant of D-Remote 2.0. She is initially rebelious towards the team before joining them to become a better hero. She become the leader of the Second Recruit Rosters subgroup. Sister Kristy A young 7 year-old nun and Sister Talia's little sister. Unlike her sister, Kristy is not very good with her job as a nun, constantly messing up like almost burning a Bible or accidentally break one of Talia's staff much to the latter's dismay. Despite all of this, she is a very skilled fighter. Lili Daizhandou Feng A Kung-Fu user from China. She is somewhat affliated with Cho Lee Yung and the 'Protector of the Earth'. Case A girl with medical expertise. Her left hand is connected with a talking monitor simply named 'Monitor', who acts as a life-support system. Monitor A talking monitor who is Case's partner and life-support system. Olivia A young girl from Russia whose powers is manipulate ice elements. Her power is too strong that she is forced to wear Winter clothes to stabilize her powers. She is Zakariah's associate. Nemuru A girl who has the ability to put other people to sleep, which only awakens once she has enough sleep. The side-effect of obtaining this ability is that she only sleeps for most of the time. Mary A mermaid with the ablity to assume human form. Her tail can shift to any type of clothing. She become friends with Kristy. Third Roster Kira Also known as 'Dimension Girl B9', she is a humanized D-Remote 2.0. Because of her nature, she ends up as the leader of the tertiary roster group. She has all of the abilites of a D-Remote (example: travelling through dimensions, producing blasts and/or swords, etc.). Iron A pony whose tail can turn to iron. She initially came to Danville to visit Hack Wire as they have been friends before. 'Unihimetchi' A princess Tamagotchi and an associate and friend of Shigurehimetchi. She, like Shigurehimetchi, fights using Kabuki moves, the only difference that they are accosiated with the sun. Kawami Rise A girl who fights using various knifes. She is also a trained young assasin. Tiny A girl who wields the legendary Excalibur, the weapon of King Arthur from medieval times. She is later revealed to be a descendant of King Arthur himself. Tiny is inspired by Saber from Fate/night (another direct reference is that Tiny shouts "Excalibur" whenever she uses Excalibur's full power) more to be added.... Secondary Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team First Roster Brianna Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kiyomi Furude A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. After Youmi joins the team, Kiyomi frequently sparred with her. She attends Danville Preschool and is in the same classroom as Serene, Shizuka and Kitsunemaru. Dark Chibimeko A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. She attends Danville Preschool. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. She oftenly returns to Mythical Shrine. Kuroko A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kagami Yomigaru A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Daisee-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Daisee who is a 'hero for hire'. She uses the Genesis Driver and the Orange Energy Lockseed to transform to Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin. She join the team for 'higher payment'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in Gadget Agents. Youmi A child with a psychotic demeanor. Once a happy child, she become psychotic due to being left alone for years. She was initially delusional that her family would return (not knowing that they were long dead) and mistook people who enters her mansion as tresspassers and eventually kill them until Miki confront her and convince her to move on. She now lives with Miki and her family, eventually adopted as a younger sister for the latter. She joins the team to 'atone for her sin'. She attends Danville Preschool. Suzuki A young magic puppeteer who controls her puppets to do her bidding. She is initially hostile to the team until Phoebie befriended her. She joins the team 'so that she'll befriend more people'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Nobuhara Furude Kiyomi's adopted older brother who has the power to transform to Kamen Rider Terror with the T5 Terror Memory and the Lost Driver. He joins the team to watch over her sister. He doesn't attend school as he was home-schooled. Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th A young princess of Medieval City. She has developed the power to connect a portal between two places. She joins the team 'to protect the universe'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. DJ Hikari A world-travelling DJ who find her way to Danville. She joins the team 'to deliver music to Danville'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miraitchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Clulutchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Clulutchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Clulutchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Miraitchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Miraitchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Naito Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Naito has the power to manipulate darkness. She joins the team 'to bring balance'. Naito is named after the word 'night'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Deisara Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Deisara has the power to manipulate light. She joins the team when she 'see it as fun'. Deisara is named after the word 'day'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miki Eien-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Miki Eien. This Miki is a criminal in Danville-2 who has the power to travel time. The only reason she is evil is because a time-travelling criminal killed her parents, prompting her to become a time-travelling criminal herself just to get her revenge. Initially an enemy to the team, Miki convinced her to change her ways. She joins the team out of respect for her parents. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Agiri One of the 10 Half-Witch Magicians and a friend of Tiana. She returns to Earth after she sense a powerful magical disturbance (as seen in the season finale episodes). She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She appeared as movie-exclusive character in the Cyborg Academy Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Candy Pakupaku A cheerful and energetic friend of Miraitchi and Clulutchi who is also from the future. She likes candy. Her full name is Candy Super Quick Pass and Smile Sparktchi. She joins team 'because Miraitchi and Clulutchi were in the team as well'. She is initally a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Sister Talia A young nun from Europe. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team to 'wash away all evil from the surface). Lovehanatchi Lovelitchi's little sister. She is good friends with Spiritchi. She joins the team to 'follow her sister's step'. she attends Tamagotchi School. Iori Kuzaku A young intelligent girl from Kyoto, Japan. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team because 'she wants to be helpful'. She acts as the team's technician. Zakariah von Kishnaff A girl from German who excels at magic. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. 'Yuuki Hovington' Serene's relative from Japan who has the power to project illusions. She is part of the ESP Combat Group. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends Danville Preschool. Hether A young weapons expert. She fights with various short-ranged and long-ranged weapons. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team 'so that she'll use more weapons to fight'. Adrian A happy young man who is very optimistic. He has the power to destroy and create objects. He joins the team because' it is awesome'. He attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Rola Uohina A young girl who has the power to manipulate the laws of physics. The Cult used her as a peace offering to Apocalyptica. She joined the team out of desire or 'not wanting to be sacrificed'. She attends John P. Tristate. Kiwi Hitoba A girl who uses fruit-based attacks. She determines on destroying the force field around Danville. She joined the team because of that determination. She attends John P. Tristate. Shirou Kiriyama A girl who is very cowardly but has a hidden fighting ability which only awakens at certain times. She joined the team 'to feel safer'. Dahlia Velvetina Rose Velvetina's cousin who is half-vampire. She is part of the Red Blood Association. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Miku Inagami A half human, half werewolf with pure strength. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Roukirin Itazura A mischevious young girl who oftenly use the power of mischief to bring misfortune and bad luck. She sometimes bring good luck as well. She is named after Norse mythology deity 'Loki'. She joins the team to 'bring misfortune to bad guys'. Watchlin The talking watch companion of Miraitchi and Clulutchi. After being repaired in the future, she returns to the present day and reunites with the twins. She joined the team because of the aforementioned. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Aioi Robumeira A girl with the ability to make men swoon for her unless they have a strong mind (like Nobuhara). Adrian usually falls for her tricks. She joined the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the japanese word for 'love' (ai) while the first 6 letters of her surname is a homophone of 'love me'. Raiko Thorin A young girl with the ability to manipulate thunder. She can also summon lightning. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the Norse mythology deity 'Thor'. Tomomi Mizuosei A girl with the ability to manipulate water and rain. She joins the team because 'she is afraid the bad guys might destroy the environment'. Her surname is named after the word 'water' and the last kana of her surname is a reference to King Neptune. Violin Yorohiko A classic music artist who fights with the power of music. She is known to have affliations with Melodytchi in the past. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Nekomiki/Agent N A cat-human hybrid who is a human agent of O.W.C.A in Tokyo. As her name implies, she has cat-like abilities. She joined the team because 'it's an order from her commander'. Dianne Katie's older sister who has access to the family power 'Phoenix Aura'. She joined the team out of respect for her younger sister. Second Roster Yorosuke An experienced young ninja. He is Yoko's partner and deeply cares for her. He works for the Ninja Corps. Yoko A young kunoichi who is Yorosuke's partner. She oftenly use a sword in battle. She works for the Ninja Corps. 'Captain' Yoshioka Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the captain of Team 47 and is the most experienced young mercenary. She formerly retired for a long time after she accidentally botched a mission. She originated from Japan. She is the only person in the Young Mercenaries whose real name is known. Shooter Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the sharpshooter of Team 47 and is the most loyal to Yoshioka. She has a complicated rivalry with Cutter. She originated from Canada. Cutter Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the swordsman of Team 47. She has a complicated rivalry with Shooter. She originated from Australia. Boomer Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the commander of Team 47. She oftenly use Grenades. Along with her little sister Kaboomy, they are the Explosion Sisters. She originated from Scotland. Kaboomy Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the heavy duty of Team 47 who doesn't talk much. She oftenly use a bazooka. Along with her older sister Boomer, they are the Explosion Sisters. She originated from Scotland. Medic-chan Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the medic of Team 47. She is oftenly clumsy in her job. She is eventually given a Medic Calibur from Case. She originated from Japan. Miss Sniper Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the sniper of Team 47. She is the most calm of the team. She formerly went missing in Texas before revealing herself and returning to Team 47. She originated from Texas. Detective Noire Running an agency known as Junior Detective Agency, she solves cases alongside her partner, Hiroki. Hiroki A young partner of Detective Noire who runs the Junior Detective Agency. She oftenly brings a notebook and a pen. Yamato Takayama A young police officer who recently graduated from the University of Oxford as a prodigy. She ends up as an associate of Detective Noire and Hiroki. Sonata Larue A SOLU life form. She took form of Lovahanatchi's drawing of a girl with a ponytail and yellow jacket (modified by Yuuki). She has a sister-like relationship with Kagami. She first appears in Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Wonderful Friendship. 'Lorrie Larue' Mrs. Larue's daughter. She ate the Bari Bari Fruit, which allows her to create barriers. Sonata is her adopted little sister, though Lorrie considered Kagami a better sister than her. She had made many appearances in the Future Heroes Series as a supporting character. Hoshi One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is a Yūrei or Japanese ghost. She has a somewhat sister-like relationship with Sophie. She fights using the divine spirits around her. She represents Japanese mythology. Sophie One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is the Bride of Frankenstein and is also the youngest. She fights using the electric cords between her necks. She represents the horror movies featuring Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, making her the only supernatural humanoid to represent a fictional series. Crystal One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is a fairy. She fights using a magic wand. She represents fairy tales. Akira One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is a devil. She fights using the flames of the Netherworld. She represents Greek mythology. Elly One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is an elf. She is known to fight using magic. She represents Norse mythology. Kim One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is a jiangshi. She fights by absorbing the qi or life force of her enemies. She represents Chinese mythology. Octavia One of the '7 Supernatural Creatures', she is an alien. She fights using various weapons. She represents alien theories and conspirasies by theorists. Aria One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day who seeks to reform Blackbeard Pirates. Back in the Golden Age of Piracy, she was one of Blackbeard's trusted first mate. She fights using a Silver Crystal-powered shotgun. Anna One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She is the most timid of the crew. She fights using a pair of flintlock pistols powered by Silver Crystals. Brandy One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She is also Beni's sister. She fights using a compactible cannon powered by Silver Crystals. Beni One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She is also Brandy's sister. She fights using a matchlock pistol powered by Silver Crystals. Cindy One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She fights using a Dirk powered by Silver Crystals. Crow One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She fights using a grapling hook, making her the only one of the crew not to fight using a Silver Crystal-powered weapon. Kori One of the Blackbeard Pirates, she is thawed in the present day. She is also Sarah's partner. Like Sarah, she fights using a Silver Crystal-powered Cutlass. Elena Kinney Emily Kinney's cousin who has the ability to produce paper and use it to create anything, similar to Konan's ablility from the anime/manga Naruto. She also appears in a younger age during Side-Stories, oftenly seen with Emily. Cresent Moon's little sister who is formerly part of the Nightmare Alicorns. Like most alicorns, her magic is more powerful than ordinary unicorns. She is the first alicorn to be a new FC Hero since the Future Heroes Series. She appeared as a minor characters during the aforementioned. Her younger self appears during Side-Stories, having a major role unlike in FHS. Hot Potato One of the plants from the Plants vs. Zombies Universe, she is Blovy's old friend and Potato Mine's sister. Her ability is to thaw anything frozen. She is also the one responsible for thawing out Kori. She is the first PvZ Universe plant to be an FC Hero Shan Lee Meng Lee's cousin who, like the Lee family, has full knowledge and experience with the art of Kung-Fu. She is the only newly introduced human character not to have a younger self that appears in Side-Stories. Francesca An android built by Techvolution Ltd. and one of Kimeko's comrades. Unlike most of Techvolution androids who are devoted to their job, Francesca is somewhat a slacker who doesn't like to being bossed around by others. Jhanri A young indian girl and an old friend of Sakarise Doofenshmirtz. She mostly use a normal spear to fight, making one of the few FC Heroes who fights using normal weapons. Yunik One of Toro's classmate in Mythical Academy, she has since transfered to John P. Tristate Elementary. Having a more major role than her appearances in FANtasy, she is revealed to have the ability to produce poison. Her name is a homophone on the word 'unique', referencing her interest in anything unique. Inou Utae A girl who uses singing to control her enemies' mind. She formerly had a grudge against Maiko for not being at her concert like she promised. When she learned that Maiko couldn't make it due to her illness from that time, they finally reconciled. Jurie Takayama A silent girl whose powers is to produce a large noise whenever she opens her mouth largely that brings unlimited destruction. She communicates through a watch. She had a minor grudge against Maiko as the latter was responsible for breaking her vocal cords but she later put that grudge aside to aid the team in battel. Sen Sen A timid and shy girl who uses a keytar to send a powerful attacks in a form of music notes. Unlike most of Maiko's old friends, Sen Sen doesn't really have a grudge against the former but she frequently avoids her because of a threat from her abusive father. Toki Hiyori A girl who fights with a weaponized flute. She was Maiko's friend during pre-school. She formerly had a grudge against Maiko for 'abandoning her' while in truth, Maiko moved to another town during her preschool years. When she finally learn the truth, she reconciled with Maiko. Oriko Hanao A girl who can produce a deadly soundwave from her palms. She formerly had a grudge against Maiko for causing an injury to her. She later forgives Maiko for the accident, reconciling their friendship. Supporting Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme * Joint (1 - 73) Ending Theme: * Dear My Friend (1 - 73)